


Superboy's Field Day

by Star_of_Gotham



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, more or less actually, probs won't make any more of this, technically father/son?, young justice smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_of_Gotham/pseuds/Star_of_Gotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy's conflicted feelings for Superman lead to a tense situation. Takes place sometime within the first few episodes, with some angst at the beginning followed by pure smut. M/M stand alone but I might work with it if enough people are interested!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superboy's Field Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelsi Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kelsi+Senpai).



Superboy stood in the field of grass, surrounded by the damage that had been done to the robots sent to recapture him. Most of the bots were unrecognizable and lying in heaps, while some still had a resemblance of their manufactured selves. They hadn't been much of a challenge, but when Robin heard news from Superboy what had caused his delay from meeting at the rendezvous point, he called Superman to make sure nothing happened to his new comrade.

And now the two of them were staring at each other dead in the eyes, frustration and longing in Superboy's eyes and confusion and fret in Superman's. He had arrived just before his clone destroyed the last robot, and wanted nothing more than to leave the confrontational air and think about other things.

"Well, you seem to have things, um, under control, so I'll just be leaving. Official League business and all…" Superman cleared his throat and was about to turn and fly away when the smaller version of him stopped him.

"Wait! Don't… don't go." An awkward pause crawled in between the two of them, but Superboy replaced it when he gathered up enough courage to speak again. "Don't just fly away and ignore me like an unwanted toy." His face hardened a bit at the memory of the times before this one that the original "him" had flown away without acknowledgement of the situation.

"Sorry kid, but I-I have other things to get to." He floated backwards several inches ready to leave, but he remembered what Bruce had told him, and seeing the look on Superboy's face made him reconsider. "Well, I guess I can hear you out if you want me to…" The superhero got more and more uncomfortable the closer he got to the ground as he floated down to Superboy's level, and eventually gave in and landed a foot from his clone. "Go on, ask me whatever you want, but make it quick."

Superboy stared at his original's feet, not knowing what to say now that he got the attention he wanted. He knew he wanted some form of acknowledgement that he came from Superman  _from Superman_ , but not exactly how or what else he wanted outside of it.

"What, cat got your tongue?" the built superhero asked. "If you aren't going to talk to me, then I'm gonna get going. G-good luck, Superboy…" Superman turned and few away, but a heavy weight forced him down from his flight. He landed with his back exposed to the sun, and easily flipped the weight on top of him to the ground underneath him, getting to view the disturbance. When he saw that it was an angry Superboy, he returned the glare. "What do you want, kid?"

"How do you fly?" He responded, not breaking eye contact or wavering in his expression. The man on top of him look taken aback, but rebuilt a composed posture shortly after the question was received.

"How do I- why would you ask me that? You can fly already, being a clone of me!" Superman looked like he was about to get up, but Superboy stopped him with a hand on his bicep.

"I can't fly," he stated simply, his face turning from sour to confused. "I don't have heat vision or x-ray vision either, and I'm not as physically capable as you." His confused face slowly transformed into a sad one, and his hand moved from Superman's bicep to his chest, gripping the fabric there roughly. "No one talks to me, none of the villains take me seriously, the League treats me like a broken you…" Tears had dripped from the young hero's eyes as his words went on, and eventually he stopped talking and let out a strangled shout.

The strong Superman was surprised enough by the initial question, but when the boy beneath him began to cry he had no clue how to react. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around the teen and lifted him off the ground, moving himself to be sitting cross-legged and letting Superboy lay in his lap and hold his chest fabric. He tentatively wrapped his other arm around him, letting him comfort the distraught super-weapon. "H-hey… You're still young, and I've been at this for a lot longer than you. You're bound to improve sometime, kid." Below him the hurt hero looked up at him with red eyes and wet cheeks, and Superman knew that it was his responsibility to help the boy no matter what. It was partly his fault for the current situation, but entirely up to him to fix it.

"W-why was I created to be so strong, when I'm not anywhere near as strong as you, and can't even control my emotions?" Superboy wiped the tears from his eyes using the hand not holding onto the suit of Superman, and afterwards let go of the suit he had been holding on so tightly to, setting himself on the ground in front of Superman and crossing his legs to not end up kicking the older man. Superman gave him a moment to compose himself better, and waited to move or say anything until he was sure Superboy would be alright.

"Hey, you feeling better about things?" Superman asked, missing the heat of the boy pressed against him. The light breeze suddenly made him much cooler than he was a moment ago, but Superman focused on the eyes of his younger self to distract himself and to make sure Superboy was fine.

"Yeah, I'm better." Superboy sniffled, and looked up at his original self. "Um, s-sorry about that. Back in my test tube I learned an incredible amount in such a short time, but I honestly have no idea how to apply any of it, or how I should handle things. It probably wasn't okay for me to express myself like that, was it?" He felt guilty and a bit embarrassed that he'd let out so much so quickly on the bigger hero, and was pretty sure it only made their scenario, whatever it was, even worse than before.

"No, listen, that was entirely fine. It would be better to go about… those emotions in different ways from now on with anyone else, but because of everything you've gone through and how I treated you I think you could have done a lot worse. How are you doing now that you've let some of it out?"

Superboy took a second to inspect himself, and took a deep breath before answering. "Better. I guess I just wanted… acceptance from you for existing, and some of my frustrations came out as the same time." The young Superman clone continued the unbreakable eye contact with his original self, and for the first time noticed a pressure built up in the front of his jeans. He knew from the creatures that educated him during his creation that liquid waste was ejected from his body there, but that was all he knew. The phenomenon that was happening now was entirely new to him, and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Good, and there's nothing wrong with expressing something that you're frustrated with either." Superman was glad that Superboy was recovering mentally, but also couldn't help but notice what was happening to his clone physically. He cleared his throat, and laughed nervously, unsure of how to go about this subject. "So, you must be feeling a  _lot_  better now, huh?" He laughed nervously again, suddenly starting to get uncomfortable once more.

"I-I don't know why that happened… I'm not used to physical contact with anything other than needles… Is this a normal reaction for me to have?" The pressure in his pants pressed against his jeans hard, and it felt extremely uncomfortable to Superboy.

"It's something that happens to males of many species when they… feel pleasure or get aroused. It means that you're able to mate and reproduce with a female, but I suppose sometimes males get the urge to mate with other males." Superman's own erection was beginning to form as he took in the now-blushing face of the muscled teen in front of him. As much as he didn't want to admit, the boy's body was extremely well formed, and the bulge in his jeans was considerable for someone his age. "It's easy to get rid of if you want to. Just think about something different, or… you can get rid of it yourself to feel good." Superman knew that the boy would be humiliated if he had to learn these things form Robin or Kid Flash, and he knew that hurt pride would be a dangerous thing for Superboy to have.

Superboy tried clearing his mind of thoughts like how it felt to be touching the large muscles of Superman, or the sensation of his groin being pressed against Superman's leg when he slid off him. "How can I get rid of it myself if trying to think about other things doesn't work?"

"You, uh, touch it to make it go away."

Before Superman could say anything else, Superboy's curiosity made him speaker first. "How do you touch it? Is there a wrong way that could hurt?"

 _Shit, what do I do?_  Superman thought, panicking on the inside. There were a lot of things wrong with the situation, but there was no way in hell he could trust Superboy's teammates to give him this information. Knowing the kids they'd just harass him or tell him something completely made up to mess with him. "Y-you just kind of touch it the way that feels good to you, and rub it for a while. You'll know when you can stop once something happens."

Superboy nodded, and reached down to touch his large bulge. He let his head roll back and moaned as he rubbed around the spherical mound in his pants. This was his first time experiencing this sensation, and the new pleasures were almost unreal to him.

"Um, Superboy? It's not something we usually do in public…" Superman said, wanting to give himself relief with the gorgeous sight in front of him. "You should take care of that back in your room, but try and be quiet. I'll, uh, get going myself."

Not wanting Superman to leave yet with questions still to be asked, the young hero stopped him again with a question. "Wait, can you show me?"

Superman lost all intents of leaving after he heard the question, despite his mind telling him how much he needed to leave. He paused, conflicted on the inside, and mulled it over in his head. A sigh escaped from him, and he walked back towards the muscled teen. Superman stared into Superboy's eyes, and answered him. "Lie back, try and be quiet, and trust me. Got it?" For once he used a demanding voice in the situation, and Superboy happily complied, leaning back onto his elbows and watching Superman get down on his knees to be level with him. He hesitantly brought a hand to touch the bulge in Superboy's jeans, and an inch away from it he steeled himself and closed the distance, gripping through the fabric. He rubbed his hand over the bulge, feeling its pulsing heat through the jeans, and moving his hand off it to unbutton the pants. When the belt looped around the teen's waist was removed, Superman unbuttoned, unzipped, and slid down the boy's jeans, revealing the black briefs with the symbolic s-shield on the crotch of them.

When given a questioning look, Superboy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "They were a gift… from Wally as a joke…" He had a hard time making eye contact, but when he glanced up at Superman's face he saw an amused smile.

"Well then be sure to thank him, kid." Superman slid off the underwear too, pulling them down and off Superboy's powerful legs. He returned his attention to the solid member between his younger self's legs, and this time grabbed him skin to skin, sending a shiver down Superboy's back and a breathy moan out his mouth.

Superman stroked Superboy's dick slowly, gripping it tightly and sliding his hand up to the tip then down to the base. Pre-cum dribbled out of the slit copiously, and the pleasured teen was lubed with it in seconds. Superman gradually stroked faster, eliciting more reactions from Superboy and restraining the urge to please himself.

Superboy's eyes were closed and his fingers were digging lines into the ground. He bucked up into Superman's hand occasionally, and his heels were pressed against the ground hard enough to leave indents. "Superman, more… P-please?" The laidback hero's voice came out softer than he expected, but deeper than Superman expected. Before he registered what he was doing, Superman licked across the slit of Superboy's head, stealing another groan and receiving another buck up from Superboy.

He swirled his tongue around the hyper-sensitive head, not disliking the taste of the pre-cum. Eventually he found himself licking up and down the back of the shaft, but returned to the head shortly after. The boy beneath him was writhing and panting, making the most tasteful noises in the world and clearly getting closer to his first ejaculation. Superman took more of his clone's dick in his mouth, working his way down the shaft and enticing Superboy closer to the edge. When the older hero had the teen fully buried in his mouth, he hummed in satisfaction, pleasantly vibrating the dick he was pleasing.

"Oh, god, Superman, I-I have to pee really badly…!" Superboy tried to no avail to remove the hero on his dick off of it, and gave up by grabbing ahold of his hair, gripping it tightly and trying to push him down further. "Ah, shit!" Superboy threw his head back and emitted a sound halfway between a growl and a moan, cumming down Superman's throat. His back stayed arched upwards as Superman slowly pulled up off Superboy's still-hard dick, shivering and groaning again when Superman gave his hypersensitive head one last lick across the slit.

"Say, where'd you learn that word?" Superman asked the panting teen after wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. "The genomorphs never taught it to you, did they?"

A weak smile crept onto Superboy's face and he laughed half-heartedly. "Nah, but KF did when he tripped over a dandelion during a mission." The dark-haired hero looked down at his deflating, wet dick then back up at the figurehead he'd looked up to and despised at the same time for so long. And then he noticed that he too had a sizeable bulge between his legs. A sudden dryness hit his throat when he remembered the reason that Superman had taken his manhood in his mouth.

"Well, try not to use that word very often. Gotta keep up a good look to the public, although if they saw us now there'd be a lot of problems," Superman commented, laughing off some of the awkwardness that'd snuck in between them.

"And right now there's a problem  _you_  have, right Superman?" Superboy said with a half-grin planted on his face. He was feeling like he owed him a favor, and also partially daring to try and reciprocate what was done to him.

Superman blushed and looked away, clearing his throat. "Um, yeah, but I can take care of that myself. I am a big boy after all, kid." Before Superman could say anything else Superboy was grabbing his stiff boner through the outfit. His hand moved stiffly and unsurely, but friction was friction and Superboy showed willingness to learn. Shortly after Superboy started, Superman reached down and put a hand over the teen's, stopping its movements. "You know, it's easier to do this without clothes on kid." Superboy retreated his hand and Superman got to undressing, pulling down the red groin of his outfit after removing his boots. He then sighed, but locked eyes with his young clone. "Taking it all off would be too much of a hassle…" In a quick motion he tore a hole big enough for his giant erection to slip through. "Good thing I have plenty of others, right kid? Now, you were in the middle of something?"

Superboy returned the sly grin the iconic hero flashed him, and reached out to touch the super-sized superhero. Superman exhaled smoothly, placing his hands on his hips and leaning his head back an inch to revel in the feeling of the inexperienced boy's hand. He stroked it the standard up-and-down, but very soon tried to incorporate his other hand. He hesitantly reached for the hole, brushing his palm across the underside of Superman's dick but continuing his movements. He cupped what he was searching for and pulled them out of the tear, rubbing the spheres inside sensitively but firmly and pleasurably. He moved his head forward then, but stopped it after going an inch. His hands unconsciously stopped moving, and Superman opened his eyes and looked down at the frozen boy.

He waited patiently, and slowly Superboy contacted his tongue against the older man's dick. He too swirled his tongue around the head and gave experimental licks across it, but was quicker to try and take the meat in his mouth than Superman. The girth and length were too much for him though, and he ended up tearing up and coughing when he couldn't take all of it in his mouth and down his throat like Superman could.

"Whoa, easy there kid! Not everyone can take someone as big as me down the throat right away. I'm loving the ball-play though," Superman said, smiling mischievously down at the boy on his knees. Superboy grinned back at him, and with reassurance in him he went back to work on the throbbing rod in front of him. He licked up the underside, and lightly grazed his teeth across the head, stealing a moan and shiver from the superhero. "Oh, oh, yeah…" Superman vocalized his gratefulness when Superboy repeated the action twice more. Superboy then took the head in his mouth, tracing every part of the leaking head with his tongue and sucking harshly on it. Superman's knees were giving out periodically, and two hands on either side of Superboy's face removed him from the muscular superhero's dick after a minute of the intense pleasure. "Sh- oh f- god kid, almost ended this sooner than I wanted it to!" Superman thought for a second, linking eyes with Superboy. "Superboy, do you… trust me?"

The kneeling teen looked down for a second, but quickly returned to Superman's eyes. "Y-yeah, of course…" Superboy trailed off in slight embarrassment, and Superman flashed his iconic grin.

"You're so cute, kid." Superman grabbed Superboy by his shoulders and gently pushed him down, following him to the ground right after. Leaning down over the powerful body beneath him, Superman pinned down Superboy's hand with his own and kissed the jawline of the boy. The boy shivered, and Superman smiled to himself before trailing kisses south an inch at a time, stopping to pay special attention to the teen's pecs. He licked in between the chest muscles and moved his mouth to the left nipple and grazed his teeth over it, nipping lightly before repeating the action on the other one.

"Nn," Superboy sighed, his eyes clenched shut in ecstasy. He wriggled under the restraint of Superman's weight and pinning hands, but secretly enjoyed being handled that way. An especially erotic growl ripped from his throat when Superman's lips found their way to his muscled thighs, kissing the inside and giving a long lick up one side then down the other.

Superman changed positions suddenly then, releasing the young hero's hands and instead moving to lift Superboy's butt off the ground. His smoothly-rough hands spread apart Superboy's butt, exposing his tight hole to the cool day's air. The nervous teen laid back, trying to relax and mentally prepare for what was to come. He rested the palm of his right hand over his face, trying to slow his breathing. But he gasped when he felt something warm and wet tracing circles around his entrance instead of a stabbing pain like he expected.

The muscular superhero tried not to laugh when he felt the boy's body release some tension when it felt his tongue instead of his dick. He pulled back an inch and blew a hot breath on the puckered entrance before going back in and licking lines over it with the tip of his tongue. A hand reaching down and grabbing the back of his head surprised him, and again when it pushed his head further into the fold of Superboy's legs, and he complied by pushing his tongue in once shallow and quickly, but a second immediately after much deeper and he kept it inside. Superboy's hand on the back of his head tightened his grip on his hair a bit, and Superman hummed in recognition. He wriggled his tongue around, alternating between that and darting in and out. He soon had reduced his young clone to breathy growls and crooning moans.

When he pulled his tongue out of the hot hole and his face retreated, Superboy tried to push Superman's head back. The superhero easily resisted though, and chuckled deeply and removed the hand from his head. "Easy now tiger, I've got another idea." He scooped up the boy and moved himself to be sitting on the ground and then placed Superboy in his lap, their erections pressed against each other. "Now, lower yourself onto me," Superman said commandingly, his dick twitching in response to the younger hero's boner rubbing against his when he stood up. Superboy bent his knees and grabbed Superman's dick, pressing the head against his tight opening. He inhaled sharply, and pushed down until the head had squeezed in and paused. He exhaled all at once, and Superman cupped his ass in his hands. "Come on kid, I'm right here for you."

Superboy nodded his flushed face at the heavyset man, and pushed himself down an inch, paused for a brief second, and dropped himself another inch. "Ah!" he grunted, struggling to accommodate Superman's large girth and length. One of Superman's hands left his ass to reach up and stroke his face, a look of concern planted on the superhero's face.

"Hey, if this is too much then we can-"

Superboy interrupted Superman by shaking his head. "Uh-uh, this- this is nothing compared to all the beatings those baddies have given me…" He took another deep breath, and bent forward to support himself on Superman's chest with his hands. Two minutes went by until he was fully seated in Superman's lap, and he let out a huge moan when Superman bucked up suddenly, an involuntary response to the godly tightness inside Superboy's ass. "Shit, sorry… Take your time kid; I'm enjoying this…" Superboy nodded, and mentally braced himself. He lifted off Superman's lap until only an inch was still inside, and lowered himself back down, sucking in a breath when he was fully seated once more. He was about to go up again when two hands on his shoulder stopped him. "Here, lemme make this easier." Superman wrapped his arms around the boy's powerful frame and carefully moved him to the ground while leaning himself on top like before. His dick was almost pulled out, but when they were resituated Superman pushed himself back in, not going slowly.

Superman pushed his hands underneath Superboy, holding the back of his shoulder blades up off the ground and creating friction between them everywhere whenever he moved. He slid out until his head almost came out, and slammed back in, making Superboy shout out in pain.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, breathing heavily after the thrust and dug his nails into Superman's back, coming close to tearing the fabric. Superman repeated the gesture, and soon he was thrusting in and out at a fast pace. Superboy's hole was clenching and gripping every part of Superman's dick, and the superhero wanted more. He picked up the pace a bit and pressed his forehead against Superboy's.

"God you feel so good…" He kissed Superboy's forehead and then without warning his mouth, sealing their lips tightly together. Superboy was taken aback, but moaned into Superman's mouth and grinded up against his tightly-packed abs. Their tongues explored each other's' mouths, and Superboy wanted more of everything: the friction, the heat, the pleasure, all of it.

"Come on Superman, give it to me!" He panted, matching Superman's powerful thrusts with loud moaning. Superman obliged, gripping his young clone tightly, pressing them closer to each other and slamming into the tight, wet heat harder. "Oh yeah, you're so big!"

Superman was loving the dirty talk from Superboy, but was feeling himself getting closer. He suddenly moved his hands to the teen's thighs, grabbing them painfully hard and using the new leverage to slam in harder and faster and with a new angle. His first thrust in the new position elicited a gasp from Superboy, and the boy's back arched up off the ground.

"Th-there, that felt- ah!" His words were cut off by another thrust into the same spot, and the only thing coming from the young hero's mouth was frequent snarls and loud moans. "S-Superman, I-I'm gonna-!" Superman cut off Superboy again by mashing their lips together, one of his hands moving down to furiously stroke his throbbing dick.

"Cum for me, baby…" Superman's velvet words pushed Superboy over the edge, and his orgasm slammed into him as hard as Superman was. Thick ropes of white shot up onto Superman's stomach with great force, and the spurts didn't slow down until the third stream. His cum dribbled out of his solid dick, and he shuddered a raspy breath into Superman's ear.

Superboy's orgasm had doubled the tightness in his ass, and Superman couldn't last any longer either. With a grunt, he slammed forcibly into the spent teen, and he shouted out as he shot his hot load into the hero's ass. Superboy felt the hot liquid fill him up shot after shot, and when the explosions stopped Superman took a deep breath. The two kissed passionately while Superman was still inside him, and the two were content to stay that way for another minute until Superman broke out in his usual grin.

"You're one super boy, kid."


End file.
